The Wrath Of LCMCdotEXErules2 / Epilogue
I am the person called Benjamin (SuperGoat64YT), and at the time I write this, it has been three weeks since the fateful night when I played the craziest game, which was that. Going back to that night, to immediately after I turned off the computer. Once I was able to start walking around again, the first thing I did was take out the disc, only to find that it was melted up and hot. I put it in a plastic bag (I didn't want to throw it away yet). After that, I hit the bed and instantly passed out. It was not just a restful sleep, but also one of complete exhaustion. It felt like no time has passed before I awoke again. And what a day that was. The first thought I recall coming to mind was "…What the hell happened yesterday?" I thought about it for a short while, until it occurred to me to contact the person I got the game from to begin with - Jaelyn. So I called him up, and told him to just come over to my apartment, which he did. And I showed him the screenshots, and gave him a very basic summary of what had happened. At first he thought I was pulling a joke on him, but he soon realized that was not the case. Once it hit him that this was real, he was speechless. He made it clear that he had absolutely not tampered with the game, and had no idea about any of this. So then the obvious question was asked to Jaelyn; "Where did YOU get it from?" I got the simple answer of "Another friend of mine that I trade games with." He assured me that this was a trustworthy person, and he had never had any issues with games he got from him before. So then Jaelyn called him. (Click here for the results) Before Jaelyn left that day, he asked me if I wanted him to take the disc and dispose of it. I shrugged and declined. He asked how I could possibly still want to keep the thing. I told him that I needed time to think it over, and that was that. Jaelyn and I haven't talked much for about two days afterwards. Even though I've told him this isn't the case, I get the impression that he thinks what happened with the game is his fault. After he left that day, I did a lot of thinking. It was very hard for me to do anything else, really. I couldn't stop thinking about the game, there were so many questions left unanswered. Ever since then, I can't shake this feeling of being watched. The game made me ask myself questions about death and reality in ways that I never wanted to think about. I'm not too sure of anything anymore. Constantly thinking about it soon began to have a negative impact on my life. I just didn't care about anything else at this point. By comparison, all the other day-to-day activities seemed utterly pointless. I eventually decided that I had to choose between one of two things: Try to play the game again, or destroy it. I tried several times to convince myself to try the former, but I never got farther than starting the PC. Just touching the CD in the bag made me remember all the pain I felt during the fight with LdEr2. I wondered if perhaps playing the game again myself might cause something terrible to happen. I didn't know anything about how this "game" worked, and it was too risky. I wasn't sure I could stand another round of the game anyway. So then it was time for the other option. Wanting to get some fresh air, I took the game with me and drove to the lake, planning to throw it in. I got up to the lake with the CD in my hands, I looked down on it and... before I threw it in... I thought of Melanie. If what I had experienced in the game was indeed genuine, doing what I did may have been the only way to save her from endless torture. In a way, this warped game might have saved her life count. Though she may have respawned by now. But even so, it was time to put her death from this to rest, and this nightmarish game too. I threw the disc like a frisbee right into the lake, before saluting it farewell. Now we can all finally rest in peace without any demons like LdEr2 ruining our lives. Although I did wonder... what DID happen to Sarah, anyhow...? Content available from the following website: https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0/